Spotted Dragon
Spots is a kittypet who longs of adventure, and when she wanders into WindClan she realizes she wants to stay there, no matter how hard life is there. -Leafpaw 13:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Check out the specials! Note: This is a one-shot. Chapter One - You Could Be Happy This song is by Snow Patrol, and Snowy is pretty much singing it to Spots, begging her to stay. "Spots come on! You really want to live with those...bone eaters!?" Snowy meowed, clearly shocked at what her friend had said. Spots snorted, "Bone eaters! I thought you ate mice bones once in awhile!" "But those cats eat them all the time!" Snowy replied, "And besides, you wouldn't want to leave your nest, would you?" "Snow, I know you wouldn't, but I wanna live with them, go on an adventure!" Spots said, eyes glowing. "Spots, will you at least visit me once?" the white she-cat begged. "Sure, if they let me." Spots replied. Snowy seemed to relax a bit. The she-cat looked at the sky, "It's getting dark, we better go inside or Tigerstar will get us.." "Who's Tigerstar?" Spots asked and Snowy looked startled, "Uh, no one!" she meowed quickly and scampered to her housefolk's den. Spots, however, did not go in her housefolk's den tonight. She curled up by a moss pile and slowly closed her eyes. I can't wait to live with those wild cats, she thought, but is Snowy right? Is it really not the place for me? `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Spots was running on a moor, chasing a rabbit. She nearly caught it when a cat blocked her. "What are you doing here, kittypet?" the cat hissed. Spots backed away. "What's a kittypet?" she dared to ask. The cat snorted, "Go back to your Twolegs, you filth." the cat hissed. Spots took the warning, and ran towards a barn, but then the barn changed into a raging river. She tried to skid to a halt, but it was too late. She was falling in the river, her mouth quickly filling with water... Spots' eyes snapped open, and she was relieved to see that she was back in her moss basket. "It was just a dream." she told herself. Snowy appeared by her side, purring. "Spots! I thought you left!" the she-cat meowed. Spots shook her head, "Snowy, I had a dream..." When Spots was finished Snowy purred, "I knew it! Now you have to stay here!" Spots stared at her, "No, I want to go! I wanna learn what a kittypet is...what other stuff those wild cats do!" Snowy sighed and shook her head. "You don't get it, do you? But I guess your place really is with those wild cats." Snowy looked sad, her eyes seemed glazed over, like she was mourning something. "Snowy...do you know those clan cats?" Spots asked. Snowy looked at her and slowly nodded. I knew them...once." "How?" "That's a story for a different time..." the she-cat mumbled, slowly going back to her housefolk's den. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Spots stared at the moor, she was now racing towards a camp. The same cat that had told her off was there, talking to another cat. "Spottedclaw, what do you think?" Spots gulped, Spottedclaw? That was her name? "Uh..." The image dissolved and a pair of jaws was biting the cat. Spots gasped and raced towards the cat. "Spottedclaw, the kits.."the cat wheezed, trying to claw the dog. Spottedclaw turned around to see another dog growling at a pair of kits, one looking like her... She leaped at the dog, clawing its face. The dog barked, then dissolved into a raging river. Spots let out a screech before plunging into the icy water... Spots gasped and scrambled out of her nest. "Gotta-save-kits!" she whispered, running into Snowy. "Whoa, Spots!" the white she-cat warned, "You okay?" "Had-a-dream." Spots muttered, calming down. "A dream, you're scared of a dream?" Snowy meowed in disbelief. "Snowy, I was...a wild cat, my name was Spottedclaw...dogs were attacking...two kits were in danger..." "It was just a dream." Snowy meowed, but she didn't seem too sure. "Snowy, could it mean something?" Spots asked. Snowy shrugged, "I dunno, but I doubt it. And besides, it's just a dream." she repeated. "Am I going crazy?" Spots asked. Snowy, to her surprise, laughed. "Of course you aren't." She stopped as she looked at her friend's face. "You...you don't believe this dream, do you?" "I do...it feels like my destiny..." she mumbled. Snowy looked at her friend sadly. "Is this really good bye?" she asked. Spots slowly nodded, feeling guilty. "Snowy...you could come with me to the wild cats...would you?" Spots begged, but Snowy shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I've had enough of those Clan cats. I can't come with you." She looked at if she really meant it. Spots opened her mouth as if to say something, but decided against it. She looked down at her collar and unsheathed her claws. She put two claws through the collar and pulled, breaking it off. "I won't be needing this anymore." the spotted she-cat meowed sadly, slowly walking away. "Wait!" Snowy called, "Spots...I want to come with you, give it another chance..." Spots's eyes glowed and she purred. "Come on then, the wild cats won't wait forever." `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Spots and Snowy padded towards the moor when Snowy froze. "Spots, I have to go back." she whispered. The she-cat was freezing. "Snowy, why?" "They won't want me, I left them moons ago...they won't be happy to see me, I have to go back." Spots couldn't believe what her friend was saying. "Snowy..." "Spots, I'm sorry. You're dreams, they're real. When I left, I promised myself I would never think of the Clans again, but I knew when you had those dreams...I knew I would lose you." "Snowy...I could stay with you." she whispered but Snowy shook her head. "Your destiny is with the Clans now, Spots, and I'm not apart of them anymore." Spots opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Snowy..." "Good-bye, Spots, good-bye forever." Category:One-Shot Category:Fan Fictions